Deck
For a list of Decks on this wiki, see Category:Decks. A BattleForge Deck is a collection of up to 20 unique BattleForge Cards, which the player brings to a match. Unlike most trading card games, the deck is not shuffled prior to the match, the player does not have a hand of cards to select from, and there is no randomness in accessing the deck. Instead, bajourof cards is solely dependent upon number and type of elemental orbs from monuments under the player's control. Decks are virtual and electronic, meaning that the player does not physically possess the cards. All players' decks are stored electronically on the EA BattleForge servers. Players may assemble an unlimited number of decks, and individual cards in a player's collection are allowed to belong to multiple decks. Deck Management From the Forge UI, players can create decks, modify them, clone them, rename them, and delete. Once a match begins, the deck cannot be modified until the match ends. To create or modify a deck, begin by going to the Forge UI and opening the inventory. Select a different or cloned deck or create a new one by using the two buttons at the bottom-left of the Forge screen. Once a deck has been selected, ensure the deck is unlocked; click the lock icon, if necessary. Cards are added to a deck by dragging cards from the card collection in the inventory window to the deck bar at the bottom of the screen. Tip: Inserting cards. You can insert a card into the deck, displacing the cards to the right of the insertion. To do this, drag a card from inventory or from the deck and drop between the card slots on the deck bar. The card will be placed in the slot to the right of where it was dropped. Tip: Replacing and swapping cards. If a card from inventory is dragged and dropped over card in the deck bar, it will replace the card that was previously there. If a card from the deck bar is dragged and dropped over another card in the deck bar, it will swap places with the card that was previously there. Multiple instances of the same card cannot be used within a deck. However, each card has a charge value, which is indicated on the card. A card can be replayed a number of times up to its charge value within a match. Further, players can add a charge upgrade to a card, increasing the charge value and thereby the number of uses within a match. Each charge upgrade requires a card upgrade as well as a duplicate of the card. Tip: To replace the deck's "cover" icon, drag-and-drop a card with the desired artwork over the deck's icon in the lower-left hand corner in the Forge UI. Deck Strategies (This section will evolve into a bunch of wiki pages in their own right. For now, please endeavor to add known decks here. Of course, half the fun of trading card games is building custom decks. This section is intended to give some starting guidelines for new players and players seeking new deck ideas. Tower Defense Deck Due to Frost's defensive focus, it contains a lot of tower structures and effective structure defense buffs and repair spells. This makes a strong Tower Defense Decks useful for the defensive PvE maps. Since everyone has a different collection of cards, the following cards are pointed out as recommendations, but are by no means a full-deck: Buildings: *Towers, common/uncommon: Defense Tower (F), Cannon Tower (F*), Armored Tower (uncommon, F**) *Towers, rare/ultrarare: Ice Shield Tower (rare, F), Frost Crystal (rare, FF) *Worldbreaker Gun (rare, FF**) - fortress building with powerful medium-range ground attack; convertible to very-long range attack Spells: *Tower buffs: Glacier Shell (F), Shield Building (F**) *Tower repair: Kobold Trick (F*) *Freeze spells: Glyph of Frost (uncommon, F), Coldsnap (uncommon, F*), Frost Shard (FF*), Maelstrom (uncommon, F***) Units: *Kobold Laboratory (uncommon, F*) - building with cast-able repair and gives free repair to nearby buildings *Kobold Engineer (uncommon, F**) - large unit with strong auto-repair ability Sharing your decks If you want to share your decks with other player, you can do so here on the wiki. See for more information. Category:Game Mechanics Category:TCG Features